


It's Akaashi

by Saku015



Series: Haikyuu x Taylor Swift Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, First Love, First Year Akaashi Keiji and Second Year Bokuto Koutarou, Fluff, Friendship, HQSwiftWeek2020, Haikyuu x Taylor Swift Week 2020, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: It was love at first spike.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu x Taylor Swift Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922086
Kudos: 34





	It's Akaashi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_owlette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_owlette/gifts).



> Day 3: Red - Everything Has Changed.

Bokuto was sitting on his bed cross legged. He had his phone in his hand and he felt fidgety. He had no idea how to talk about how he had felt all day long. Deep in his heart he was sure that on the first day of his second high school year his life had changed forever. Eventually he took a deep breath and pushed the ’call’ button, putting the phone close to his ear. When the line finally connected, Kuroo had barely had any time to greet, because Bokuto spoke up immediately.

”Kuroo, I need your help!” The other sounded so desperate the younger raised one of his eyebrows.

”What is it, Bo? Have you gotten lost again?” There was a teasing edge in his voice and Bokuto pouted.

”Not that kind of help!” He said, offended. ”I think I am sick.”

”Elaborate?” Kuroo asked and Bokuto took a deep breath.

”There is this new first year who came to the club today and his tosses are the best!” Bokuto said as if it would explain everything. Kuroo whistled.

”I never would have thought you would have a crush someday,” Kuroo teased his friend and Bokuto gasped.

”I don’t have a crush! It’s just his tosses are the best!” He explained and Kuroo rolled his eyes.

”Then what is the name of this mysterious setter?” Kuroo inquired and Bokuto let out a dream sigh.

”His name is Keiji,” he said and Kuroo raised his eyebrow.

”First name basis already?” To the question, Bokuto blushed hard.

”Of course not! It’s just… his family name is so difficult,” he hummed, trying to wrap his head around the name. ”It’s… Akaaashiii.”

”Isn’t that Akaashi?” Kuroo asked and Bokuto narrowed his eyes. Akaashiii was his setter! He is the one who knew his name the best! ”Your pronunciation sounds quite off, bro.”

”I called him Akashi and he always corrected me,” the memory came to his mind, ”but he has never done it impolitely.”

”It seems like you have just gotten a saint,” Kuroo concluded and Bokuto started nodding enthusiastically.

”Of course he is a great person! He is my setter after all!”


End file.
